Season Ten: Tiva
by forevertiva
Summary: A series of one shots based on season ten if Tony and Ziva got together. I rated it T for some language to be on the safe side. I apologize for the summary and title.
1. The Elevator

(I hope you guys enjoy this! Please be gentle, it's my first fanfic!)

Ziva felt her heart pounding when the elevator started to shake after the bomb went off. Her thoughts were racing as she tried to recall what just happened. "Tony" She thought. "Is he okay?" She panics as she looks over to her side to see him reach his hand over to her. "Are you okay? He asks. "I'm fine" She says as she sits up and looks around. There is nothing to do now but wait.

A couple hours later, there was still no sign of getting help anytime soon. "What if they are really hurt, Tony? Or worse." Ziva asks, trying to hold the tears back in her eyes. "I feel so useless just sitting here" She looks away hoping he doesn't notice her emotional state. "They're fine, Ziva." He says reassuringly. "They have to be." He whispers, hoping to God that those words were true. "I know they probably are." She sighs, trying to get herself together. "I just can't help but worry."

…  
"I'm glad it's you." Tony says after being silent for a while. "You know, if I had to be stuck in an elevator for hours with anyone I'm glad it's you. I'm pretty sure I would have killed McGee by now at this point." He says trying to get a smile out of her. "Thank you, Tony." She says with a small smile. "I have to admit you're not as annoying as I thought you were going to be." She teases him and he laughs. Suddenly, the elevator starts shaking and Tony grabs Ziva's hand as they feel the elevator drop a bit before starting to settle again. "We might not make it out of here, Tony" Ziva says. She didn't mean to sound so negative, but after so many hours of being stuck she was slowly starting to lose hope. Tony was starting to think the same way, surely someone should have found them by now. He sighed and squeezed Ziva's hand tighter. "Well if that's that case then there is something I really need to get off my chest, Ziva." She doesn't say anything, she looks and waits for what he has to say next. "I'm tired of pretending that there isn't anything between us." He starts. "I'm sick of the games and the jealousy and everything in between. I just want you, and when we get out of here I want things to change. I want a chance for me to be happy, with you." Ziva felt herself stop breathing, her eyes grew wide and she couldn't speak. "Come on, Ziva. What do you say? Are you willing to give this a chance?" He asked hopefully. Ziva still couldn't bring herself to say anything. "Say something you idiot, anything!" She mentally scolded herself. Tony started to lose hope. "Look Zi, I'm sorry I -" He was cut off by her leaning over to kiss him, which he gratefully returned. After she pulled away he couldn't help but smile and lean in again for another kiss. They both pulled away suddenly when the elevator doors were opened by someone from the fire department. Abby cheerfully came up to the opening of the door. "I was so worried about you two! Are you guys okay? You two must be sick of each other by now." "We are fine Abby." Ziva says and bites her lip so Abby doesn't see her smile. "Yeah Abbs" Tony says, "Don't worry we are fine. Is everyone else okay?" "I'm heading to the hospital now, Gibbs is okay, but Tim had to go to the hospital, he had a shard of glass stuck in his side." Abby says "Maybe you two should get yourselves checked out too? You know just in case." Tony shook his head "We are fine Abby, really, but we will come down to make sure McGee is okay."

…  
Ziva sat in the waiting room by herself trying to get her head around what happened in the elevator. She has let her feelings go on for Tony grow stronger over the year, but she never expected anything to happen because they were always just partners. What if he takes back what he said? She frowned at that thought, she really wanted to start a real relationship with him, but was starting to wonder if he had doubts about the kiss. She continued thinking about the past few hours and almost didn't hear Abby come running into the waiting room. "Timmy is doing just fine!" Abby smiles and sits next to her." He only needed a few stitches, so he can leave soon, isn't that great?" Thank God he is okay." Ziva sighs. "I was really worried about him." So tell me," Abby started, "How was it being stuck in the elevator with Tony for hours?" Ziva could immediately feel herself start to blush, so she looked down. "It was not that bad Abby, really." Abby instantly noticed the redness in Ziva's face. "Did something happen, Ziva?" Ziva felt herself start to blush even more. "What do you mean Abby?" "Spill it, David, something happened between you two in there, I can tell by the look on your face! Now tell me everything!" Abby said with a lot of pep in her voice. "Alright Abby, you win." Ziva sighed. "We kissed, okay?" Abby squealed and pulled Ziva into a bone crushing hug. "I always knew that you two would end up together! I really did, now McGee owes me a hundred bucks because he didn't believe me but I was right! Abby said as she continued to hug Ziva. "Abby, I don't know what's going on between us yet, we didn't really get a chance to talk after we kissed." Ziva says after Abby lets her go. "Well here is your chance," Abby says she turns her head, "Here he comes now!" Ziva felt her heart start pounding, she didn't have a clue what she was going to say to him. "How's McGee doing?" Tony asks as he walks in to the waiting room. "Great! I'm just waiting for the doctor to release him and then I'm going to take him home to rest." Abby says as she stands up" "Well that's good to hear." Tony says, not taking his eyes off of Ziva. "Do you need a ride home, Ziva? I'm going to head out now." Ziva stands up and tries to shake her nerves. "Sure, that would be nice. Call me later Abby and let me know how Tim is feeling okay?" "Of course I will," Abby says as she winks at Ziva. "I'll see you two later!" Abby smiles as she watches the pair walk away. "I can't wait to tell Mcgee about this" She says to herself before she heads back to McGee's room.

….  
"I meant what I said in the elevator, Ziva." Tony said as he pulls up in front of Ziva's place. Ziva looked at him, still unsure what to say. "My feelings for you have grown so much over the years, Tony." She says as she looks down to her lap. "I want to give this a try, but I guess I'm scared. What if I lose you? I don't think I could live with myself if I screwed this up and you ended up hating me." Tony takers her hand and laces his fingers with hers. "I could never hate you, Ziva. Ever." She smiles and squeezes his hand. "So would you like to come inside for a bit?" "I'd love to." He smiles as they get out of the car and walk into her apartment. Tony smiles contently to himself. He was no going to let him screw this up.


	2. New Bed

Ziva and Tony's relationship started to heat up after the events in the elevator two months ago. The two of them have been practically inseparable and spent every night together, but also trying to keep the relationship a secret from the rest of the team.

After a long case, Ziva followed Tony to his place for pizza and a movie. Half way through the movie Ziva turns to him. "Tony I really think you should consider getting a new bed." He turns to look at her. He knows that she is right, having a twin bed and a girlfriend to share it with made it difficult to sleep and do other things. "I guess that's fair, especially since I accidentally threw you off the other night." Ziva laughs at the memory of them making love and her suddenly falling off the bed, causing a big bruise to form on her shoulder. "Which by the way I'm still very sorry about that." He says as he pulls at her shirt to look at her shoulder. "Tony, It's fine. The bruise is practically gone and it didn't hurt that bad. But since I feel like I'm pressuring you to get a new bed, I think it's only fair that I pay for part of it." Tony shakes his head "You don't have to do that, sweet cheeks. I should have done this a while ago. But you do have to help pick one out since you will be spending a lot of time in it too." She smiles and snuggles back into him. "Okay I think I can manage that."

"This one is way too hard." Tony says as he lays on another mattress. "Tony, we have been at this for an hour, surely there is one that you like in this store." He sighs and stands up. "I know I'm being difficult, but I just want to make sure we get the perfect one." "I know you do. How about this one? You haven't tried this one yet." Ziva says as she lies down on the mattress. "Oh my God, Tony this one is so nice." Tony jumps on it next to her and lets out a loud groan. "You're right this one is amazing. I could fall asleep right now." He smiles and puts his arm around her. This was the one he was going to buy.

After a few days, Ton'y new mattress was finally delivered. He was more than excited to spend the night in it with his partner. "Go home and get some sleep." Gibbs says to his team at the end of the day. Tony grins as he grabs his bag and heads into the elevator with Ziva. "So the new mattress got delivered today. I thought maybe you'd like to come over tonight and you know, break it in." Ziva smiles and gives him a kiss. "I'll be over in a half hour. Just let me grab some things from my place." "I'll see you then, sweet cheeks." The elevator door opens and they head off into different directions.

"I have to say, I really love your new bed, Tony." Tony smiles as he places soft kisses on her bare shoulder. "Technically it's our bed sweet cheeks. I bought it for us." Ziva smiles and closes her eyes as she drifts off to sleep. Tony watches her for a while before settling next to her. He smiles to himself, getting a new bed was definitely a great idea.


	3. Senior Visits

Tony and Ziva were walking down the streets of D.C. holding hands and enjoying a comfortable silence. It was a cold night in December, only a few days away from Christmas. It was the first night the two of them have had off in a week after working a case. Tony decided to celebrate by taking Ziva for a romantic dinner at her favorite restaurant.

…

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Tony." She says to him when they reach his door. "Anything for you, sweet cheeks." He smiles and places a soft kiss on her lips. Ziva pulls him back for a deeper kiss. They start to get lost in each other, but Ziva pulls away. "Maybe we should continue this inside?" She whispers in his ear as she slides her hand down below his waist. Tony grins as he unlocks the door and pulls her inside. They continue kissing again as he slams the door shut. "Junior, you're finally home." Tony suddenly felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice water down his body. He pulls away from Ziva to see his father standing in the living room. "Dad? What the hell are you doing here? You weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow." Senior laughed. "So I caught an earlier flight. My apologies, I didn't know you were bringing company home." Ziva felt herself blush and looked down. "I see my son has finally come to his senses and swept you off your feet, Ziva." He laughs as he pulls her into a hug. "Yeah dad, a warning would have been nice." Tony sighs, clearly already frustrated with his father. "And if you don't mind, we would appreciate if you kept me and Ziva's relationship out of conversation. Gibbs doesn't exactly know about us yet." Senior looks confused but nods his head in agreement. "You know you shouldn't keep something like this from your boss, Tony. But I will keep my lips zipped. "Well I should get going, you two have a lot to catch up on I'm sure." Ziva says as she grabs her bag. "I'll walk you out." Tony says as he follows her. "It was great seeing you, Ziva. I hope you will come over tomorrow to join Tony and I for dinner." "Of course I will. I shall see you tomorrow then." Ziva says before she heads out in the hall way. "I'm so sorry, Ziva. I had no idea he would be here tonight." Ziva smiles and kisses him. "It's okay. I will see you tomorrow, okay?" Tony nods and pulls her in for a kiss. "I love you." "I love you, too." She smiles before she walks away.

….

Tony sat at his desk at the end of the day rubbing his eyes, trying to shake off the headache he had. Ziva walked over to his desk and looked at him with concern. "Is everything alright, Tony?" Tony looks up at her with his tired eyes and nods his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't stand sleeping on that damn couch." He sighs. "Also you can forget dinner tonight, because he has a date tonight. With that woman who lives across from me." "Oh, I am sorry." She says. "Don't be. I'm actually still in shock that he even came in the first place." Ziva gives him a small smile. "How about I come over tonight and make you dinner?" "That actually sounds perfect, Ziva. Thank you."

….

After grocery shopping Tony and Ziva head back to his place so they can start dinner. "I wonder how dad's date is going." He wonders out loud as he unlocks the door to his apartment. When they walk in the place is completely covered in Christmas decorations. "Did your father do all of this Tony? It looks so beautiful." Tony looked around his apartment and smiles a bit. "Yeah I guess he did.I didn't know it could look like this." He says as he walks over to the bedroom with Ziva to open the door. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks when they see that Tony's father was in bed with his date. "Oh my God!" Ziva screamed as she ran out of the room and into the kitchen. "Junior! I didn't know you would be home so soon." Tony's father said as he got off the bed. Tony slammed his door shut and started cursing. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Senior opened the door and came out in Tony's bathrobe. "Sorry about that Junior. Didn't mean for you to see that." Tony was beyond furious. "You know I just bought that bed, dad. And now I have to go and burn it." "Oh come on Junior, lighten up." At this point Ziva grabbed her bag and went for the door. "I'm going to go, Tony. I am sorry." She stutters as she runs out the door, avoiding contact with Senior's eyes. She was too embarrassed to look at him right now. "Ziva wait!" Tony calls as he runs after her. "I'm so sorry, Tony. But I cannot look him in the eyes after what I just witnessed." "How do you think I feel, Ziva?" She sighs. "I'm sorry. Listen, you should go talk to him. If you want to come over my place after you're more than welcome to." She gives him a kiss and starts walking down the hallway. Tony sighs as he watches her leave and heads back inside. "Well dad you managed to scare off my girlfriend. I knew this was a mistake. You staying here." Senior sighs. "What can I say, Junior? I'm not going to change. " Tony grabs his coat and his keys. "I know you're not going to change. Dad this is my home, I told you the rules and you broke them. I knew you shouldn't have come here for Christmas." Senior looks at him shocked. "Do you want me to leave?" "I think that is for the best dad." Senior sighs. "I'm sorry son." "Me too, dad." He says as he walks out of the apartment and heads to Ziva's place.

….

Ziva opens the door to see a very frustrated look on her boyfriend. She stands to the side to let him in and pulls him in for a hug. "I take it that the conversation with your father did not go very well." Tony doesn't say anything. He just sighs as he wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry for leaving so quickly before." "Oh I don't blame you for that, Ziva." Tony lets her go and gives her a kiss. "I don't know what I expected. I know he is ever going to change." Ziva looks up at him and runs her fingers through his hair. "We should get some rest now. Maybe tomorrow will be better?" Tony silently agrees and follows her to the bedroom, hoping that she is right.

….

"You know we still have time to wrap the case up and still watch the movie in MTAC." Tim says. "I'm not really in the mood, McGee." Tony sighs. "Come on it will cheer you up." Tim pushes. "I left the DVD in my apartment anyway." Tony says hoping it will stop Tim from pushing him. "So go get it." Tim pushes again hoping it will change his mind. Tony rolls his eyes and heads out.

….

Tony rushes home quick to grab the DVD in his apartment. Before he heads out he notices a Santa hat sitting on his floor. He picks it up and places it on the picture frame of him and his mother when he was a child. He can't help but miss her, especially around the holidays. After looking around his apartment again he decides to walk over and light the Christmas tree where he notices a small box sitting underneath. Carefully opening the box he see's a white gold diamond ring. But it wasn't just any ring. It was his mother's engagement ring. Tony was stunned. He thought Senior pawned it years ago when times were tough. Tony couldn't help but feel guilt wash over him. His father was trying to reconnect with him by giving him this ring and he just pushed him out.

….

The team waited for Tony in MTAC to return with the movie to watch. "Sorry I'm late." Tony says as he walks in "I got a bit distracted. Funny even when Senior is not here he still has an effect on me. "All he was doing was trying to reconnect with me, and I blew it." Gibbs heard a buzzing at the door. "That would be Abby." Gibbs says as he heads towards the door. "Don't worry, Tony. I'm sure he will understand." Ziva said reassuringly. "Hope you didn't start the movie yet." Abby smiles as she walks in. "Got something for you DiNozzo." Gibbs says as he steps aside and lets Senior walk in. "Thanks Gibbs. Merry Christmas, everyone" Senior says as he walk towards Tony. "Dad." Tony smiles at his father and pulls him in for a hug. "Thanks for the ring." He whispers in his father's ear. "Merry Christmas. Love you." " I love you too son."

…..

After the movie at MTAC, Ziva, Tony, and his father headed back to Tony's place to ring in Christmas together. "I just need to talk to my dad a second alone, Ziva. Is that okay?" Tony asks his girlfriend. "Of course." She smiles and gives him a kiss. "Take your time." She says as she heads into the kitchen to give them a moment alone. "She's a keeper, Junior." Senior says as he sits on the couch. "Dad you had no idea I was even seeing anyone before you came to visit. Why did you bring me mom's engagement ring now?" Tony says as he sits next to his father. "I know your mother would have wanted you to have it. For the longest time I was just not able to part with it. So do you have any future plans on giving that to Ziva?" A small smile forms on Tony's face. "Yeah, I was thinking about asking her soon actually." "I look forward to having Ziva as a daughter-in-law. Merry Christmas son."

…

Tony lies awake in his bed, with his sleeping girlfriend curled up at his side as he thinks about his mother's engagement ring. He knows he wants to ask her soon. Before he even can think about doing it he knew there was one person that he would have to tell before he did it. "What is wrong, Tony?" Ziva asks as she sits up a little. "I can tell something is on your mind." Tony sighs and pulls her back down to him and wraps and arm around her. "I think it's time we told Gibbs about us, Ziva."


	4. Telling Gibbs

Ziva was sitting on Tony's couch sipping hot tea, anxiously waiting for him to come home. Tony decided that it was finally time to tell Gibbs about their relationship. She didn't quite understand why Tony wanted to go alone. After all they were in this together, but he insisted that he wanted to talk him alone first. He's been gone for a while now and her nerves were starting to get the best of her. What if Gibbs didn't approve? What if the team was going to split up again? She tried pushing those thoughts out of her mind while she waited for her boyfriend to come home.

…

"Guess I had that coming." Tony sighed as he rubbed his head after just being slapped by his boss. "You really think I had no idea what was going on, DiNozzo?" Tony should have known. Gibbs knows everything. "Boss, if you knew why didn't you say anything?" Gibbs sat on down and sipped on his drink. "You obviously weren't ready to tell me. So why are you telling me now? Don't tell me, you got her pregnant?" Tony cleared his throat. "No I didn't. But things are very serious between us. Figured we should tell you now." Tony reaches into his pocket and pulls out his mothers engagement ring and places it on the table. "Ziva considers you more of a father than Eli. So it only seemed right that I asked you for your blessing." Gibbs picked up the ring to examine it. "That's some ring, DiNozzo." Tony smiled. "It was my mother's engagement ring. Senior gave it to me when he came to visit." "So when do you plan on asking her?" Gibbs asked as he handed the ring back to her. "Soon. But I was going to ask her to move in with me first. So are you okay with all of this, boss?" Gibbs finished his drink and sighed. "You managed not to screw things up so far." Gibbs said as he stood up and headed up the stairs. "Go home, DiNozzo it's late." "Does that mean we have your blessing, boss?" Tony yelled from the basement. "As long as you promise not to screw this up, Tony." Gibbs yelled back. Tony smiled to himself. That went a lot better than he expected.

…..

"Honey, I'm home." Tony said as he walked into his apartment. "So? What happened?" Ziva asked as she walked into the living room. "Well it turns out he has known the whole time about us. Which made it a little easier actually." Ziva was confused. "If he knew about us the whole time why didn't he say anything?" "He said that we had to be ready to tell him ourselves." Tony smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. "I still don't understand why you wanted to do it yourself. I could have gone with you." Tony sat on the couch and sighed. "You should be happy I saved you the head slap." Ziva sat next to him. "So is he really okay with all of this? I mean, he isn't going to try to split the team is he?" Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "He wouldn't do that. He told me not to screw things up though. But I promised myself from the beginning that I would do anything to keep myself from screwing this up." She smiled and rests her head on his shoulder. "Me too." Tony smiles and plays with her hair. "So, now that Gibbs knows I was wondering, maybe you want to move in with me?" Ziva looked up at him in shock, clearly not expecting him to ask that anytime soon. "Really?" Tony sits up more. "Why not, Ziva? I mean you're here almost every night. Hell, half of your belongings are here too." Ziva smiles and kisses him. "My lease for my apartment is up in two months. I guess living with you would not be so bad." "So is that a yes?" He asks with hope. "I am saying yes, Tony. I will move in with you." He felt relieved that she didn't turn him down. "This is going to be fun, sweet cheeks." Tony smiles and pulls her in for a kiss. She agreed to move in with him. Now he had to start planning the proposal.


	5. Proposing

(Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think!)

Ziva was officially moved into Tony's apartment for a few weeks and things couldn't be going better. As Ziva was settling into their new living arrangement, Tony was planning how to propose to his girlfriend. He wanted it to be perfect. She deserved nothing less. He also wanted to take her by surprise. One night while she was sleeping he decided to get out of bed and head into the living room. He grabbed a pen and paper and started writing a short love note to his girlfriend. _Ziva, I am the luckiest man alive to have a woman like you to love me. I promise to remind you everyday how much I love you. So I'm hoping that you'll agree to be my wife, and spend the rest of my life with me. Ziva David, will you marry me? _Tony smiled as he finished the letter. He decided that he was going to put the note in the book she is currently reading. She always read her book when she was enjoying her morning coffee. Since they were off tomorrow, he decided it was the perfect way to surprise her. "What are you doing up this late, Tony?" Tony was taken by surprise when his girlfriend walked into the room. Luckily he already managed to hide the note in her book. "Nothing sweet cheeks, just getting a drink." Tony said as he stood up. "Come on, let's go back to bed." Ziva smiled and followed him back to their bedroom.

….

Tony didn't sleep much that night. His mind was wondering to the note he left in Ziva's book. What if she wasn't ready? What if Ziva turned him down? He sighed. Tony wasn't sure if he would be able to handle being rejected by Ziva. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his girlfriend wake up in his arms. "Good morning, sweet cheeks." He smiles and gives her a kiss. She gladly returns the kiss and smiles. "Did you sleep well, my little furry bear?" "Just fine." Tony lied, but he didn't want to tell her the reason he was up all night.

….

Tony was watching her carefully as she made herself a cup of coffee. Any second now she was going to open her book and find the note. He had the ring in his pocket, so he would be ready to give it to her when she read the note. After Ziva finished making her coffee, she headed into the living room and sat on the couch. She made herself comfortable and picked her book up. As she opened it to the page she left off, she noticed a piece of paper fall onto her lap. Curiously she picked up the note and started to read it. She felt her heart start pounding when she finished the note and looked up to see her boyfriend in front of her kneeling with a ring in his hand."What do you say, Ziva? Will you marry me?" Ziva felt tears roll down her face. She couldn't believe how romantic this was. She knows she has to give him and answer but has a hard time speaking. So she nods her head and pulls him into a hug. "Yes." She whispers in his ear. Tony pulls her in for a long passionate kiss. He can't believe she agreed to marry him. "I love you so much, Ziva." Ziva smiles and wipes the remaining tears away from her eyes. "I love you too." Tony takes her left and and slides the ring onto her finger. "It is beautiful, Tony." "It was my mother's ring. I really wanted you to have it." Ziva was touched that he trusted her with something so special. "I promise that I will take very good care of it." She says before she pulls him in for a kiss and get lost in each other.

…..

They made love twice after he proposed and decided to take a small nap after. However, Ziva couldn't sleep. Her head was resting on her fiance's chest as she studied her new jewelry. The ring was absolutely stunning. She couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face. A year ago they weren't even in a relationship, and now she was engaged. She was getting married to the man she has loved for so many years. Ziva felt like she was in a dream, and was hoping that she never would wake up. "It looks good on you." She heard Tony say. Ziva smiled and looked up him. "How long have you been planning this?" "A while. Since before you moved in. That's why I wanted to be alone when I told Gibbs. I wanted to get his blessing." Tony says as he places a kiss on her forehead. "So when are we going to tell everyone else?" Ziva asks as she sits up. "I've got an idea, let's invite them all out tonight. We can have dinner somewhere nice and tell everyone." "That sounds like a great idea. You know Abby is going to go crazy when we tell her." Ziva laughs. "She is probably going to hug us until we are bruised." Tony says as he grabs his phone to contact their friends.

…

Tony and Ziva found a nice restaurant to meet all of their friends for dinner. They didn't even make it to the table before Abby discovered the diamond ring on Ziva's finger. Abby jumped up and down before pulling them both into a bone crushing hug. "I am so happy for you two." When Abby let them go Ziva asked if she would be the maid of honor. Abby pulled Ziva into another tight hug. "Of course I will! I am so amazing at wedding planning. Don't worry I will make sure everything will be perfect! I promise." The rest of the evening was lovely. Everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple. Gibbs gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek. "I'm happy for you, Ziver. If he ever hurts you, you know I will hurt him." Ziva smiled. "He won't, Gibbs. But thank you."

…..

"Remember when Jimmy was getting married and we had that conversation about weddings?" Tony asks as they walk into their apartment. "Yes, I remember. Are you saying you want to elope?" He shakes his head. "I don't care how we get married. As long as I get to call you my wife. So you tell me what kind of wedding you want." Ziva smiles at his words. "There was never anything that was 'normal' when I was growing up, Tony. I know it sounds silly, but I think having a wedding will make me feel like I actually have something that is 'normal'. Just a small one with all of our friends." He smiles and leans in to give her a kiss. "That doesn't sound silly at all. I have to admit, I'm dying to see you in a wedding dress." She smiles. "So when are you going to tell your father?" "I'll give him a call this week. He knows I was planning on doing it. He is really excited about it too. Now the question is, are you going to tell your father?" Ziva frowns a little and sighs. "I will tell him. Although, I'm not really sure if he is going to give us his blessing. He's not exactly your biggest fan. But he is still my father, and I think it is only fair that I tell him." Tony knew the Eli might not approve. But there was no way in hell that was going to stop him from marrying his daughter. "You could always have Gibbs give you away at the wedding." She smiles. "I would prefer him to anyway. He has been there for me more in the past eight years, then my own father has been my entire life." "I just want what ever makes you happy, Ziva." She smiles. "I know." She leans up to kiss him again. "Come on let's get ready to go to bed." He does as she says and follows her to the bedroom where they stay up half the night discussing wedding ideas and making love. They were excited to start a new chapter in their lives together, and couldn't be happier.

446417fa0ca63c8c1a13c1a4afa80a0a/tumblr_inline_ - picture of the ring


	6. The Wedding Planner

Wedding planning was nearly impossible for someone who has such a demanding job. Ziva and Tony barely had any time for themselves lately, let alone planing a wedding. The two of them finally had a day off together and decided to spend most of the morning in bed, since neither have them had much sleep lately. Or so that was the plan until they heard loud knocking at the door. Ziva groaned and sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "I'll get it, Tony." Tony reached out and pulled her back into bed. "No, maybe if we are really quiet they will go away." Tony says as he wraps his arm around her waist, hoping to prevent her from getting up again. "I know you guys are home, now you two better let me in!" Abby screamed. "You and I both know that Abby is impossible to ignore, Tony." Ziva sighs as she gets out of his grip and makes her way towards the door to open it. When she does, a very wide awake Abby let's herself into the apartment. "Ziva, this is the first day we had off in a while. We need to start planning the wedding!" Ziva sighs as she walks into the kitchen to make coffee. "I know we do Abby, but we were hoping just to relax for a little while." Abby follows her and throws a bunch of wedding magazines on the table. "Come on Ziva! There is no time for rest. You two haven't even set a date yet." Ziva gave up and sits down next to her. "Okay Abby, you win. So where do we even begin?" Abby smiles as she opens the magazines so they can start planning.

….

Tony lies in bed for a while after Ziva let Abby in, but he decides he should finally get up. After making himself decent he heads into the kitchen to see Abby talking about flowers, dresses, and other wedding ideas to Ziva. "Good morning girls." Tony says as he grabs himself a cup of coffee. "Morning? More like afternoon, Tony. It's about time you got up! You need to be helping too. After all this is your wedding too!" Abby says as she takes his hand and pulls him to the table to sit. "Alright I'm sorry. I'm here now so let's do this." Ziva laughs to herself. She should have known what she had gotten herself into when she asked Abby to be maid of honor.

…

Abby stayed for hours, trying to plan as much as she could for Ziva and Tony's wedding. They all finally agreed that they would have the wedding in the spring, since it was Ziva's favorite time of the year. And on their next day off Abby would take Ziva to start trying wedding dresses on. When Abby left Ziva and Tony sighed and collapsed on the couch. They were always tired after work. But nothing compared to spending the day with Abby in wedding planner mode. "I know it's only 8:30, Ziva, but all I can think about right now is getting some sleep." Ziva had her head in his lap with her eyes closed already. "You and me both. Who knew planning a wedding with Abby could be so exhausting." Tony smiles and plays with her hair. "It's going to be a long couple of months. But I'm sure our wedding will be perfect. Now come on, let's get some sleep." Ziva yawns. "I am comfortable where I am right now, Tony. I do not want to move." Tony then picks her up and carries her to bed and tucks her in. He slides in next to her and pulls her close. "Are you comfortable now, sweet cheeks?" "Very much, Tony. Thank you." Tony smiles. "I love you." Ziva closes her eyes. "I love you too." She says before she falls into a very deep sleep.

…..

Ziva and Abby were finally going wedding dress shopping. Ziva felt very overwhelmed though. There were so many different styles to choose from. She had no idea what she even wanted. "I'm telling you Ziva, you will know what dress you want the second you try it on." Abby says as she picks up a few more dresses for her to try on. "I don't know, Abby. This is the third place we have been to today. I am starting to worry that I will not find one that I will like." Ziva sighs. "Here, try these on. If you don't like any of these we can go a different day. There is no pressure okay? We still have plenty of time to find a dress." Ziva nods as she heads into the dressing room to try on the dresses. She was about to give up hope until she tried on the last dress. She stared at herself in the mirror a few minutes before she headed out to where Abby was. "Abby, I found it. I found the dress." Abby looked at her and started getting tears in her eyes. "You look so beautiful, Ziva. That dress looks absolutely stunning on you! You have to get it!" Ziva smiled and turned to look at herself in the mirror again. "You're right. This is my wedding dress."

….

Abby agreed that it was best to keep Ziva's dress at her place to that Tony did not try to sneak a peak at it before the wedding. Ziva went back home very happy with the dress she found. She walked into the apartment and saw Tony in the kitchen making dinner for them. "You're back!" Tony smiled as he walked over to his fiance and kissed her. "How did dress shopping go with Abby?" Ziva couldn't hide the smile on her face. "I found the most amazing dress, Tony. It is perfect." "Really? That's great! So when can I see it?" Ziva smiles. "Not until the wedding my love." Tony faked being upset. "Oh come on, I'm dying to see you in a wedding dress. Can't you just give me a little sneak peak?" He asks as he pulls her close to him. Ziva just smiles and shakes her head. "The dress is under Abby's protection at her place. And she would kill you if you went anywhere near that dress before the wedding." Tony puts his hands up in defeat. "Alright, you win. I guess I will just have to be patient." "Thank you, don't worry. You will see me in it soon enough." She says before she heads into the kitchen. Tony knew the next few months were going to go by slow. He Just couldn't wait for the day that he would finally get to see her in that dress.


	7. Who's Pregnant?

_Present Time_

Tony was shocked. There he was in the bathroom, staring at a positive pregnancy test that he accidentally stumbled upon. He just got out of the shower after his getting home from a basketball game with his friends. When he got out he knocked over the garbage by accident where he discovered the positive test. How come Ziva didn't tell him? Did she think he would not handle the news well? Sure they haven't planned a baby this soon, but he would support her no matter what. He sighed and headed into the living room to wait for his fiance to come home. Tony hoped that she would be back soon so they could talk about this. While he was waiting he couldn't help smile. He was going to be a father.

….

_Earlier that day_

__Tony had already left for the day to meet up with some of his old friends to play basketball. So while he was gone, Ziva invited Abby over to finish up some wedding plans. When Ziva opened the door she saw a very distraught look on her best friend's face. "Abby? Is everthing okay?" Ziva asks as she let's her inside. "Everything is not okay Ziva. I don't even know where to start." Ziva noticed her eyes were red from crying. "Let's start from the beginning, Abby. Tell me what's wrong." This is so unlike Abby to be this upset. Ziva knew there had to be something really wrong. "Tim and I had sex last month, Ziva. It was a one time thing, we were both drinking a little and it just sort of happened. We kind of agreed that it was a one time thing and left it at that." Abby stopped talking for a second to wipe a tear away from her eye and pulled out a pregnancy test from her purse. "I'm late, Ziva. I'm never late. I just didn't want to be alone when I took this." Ziva stared at the pregnancy test in her hands. "I am here for you, Abby. And what ever happens everything will be okay. I promise." Abby started sobbing and pulled Ziva in for a hug. "Thank you." Abby pulled away and stood up."I guess I should go take this huh?" Ziva tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I will be right here if you need me okay?" Abby nodded and headed towards the bathroom. After she took the test she sat back on the couch next to Ziva. "Do you think you can look for me, Ziva? I don't think I can do it." Ziva rubbed her back. "If you really want me to I will. Are you sure you do not want to look yourself?" Abby shook her head. "I-I can't Ziva. I'm freaking out here." Ziva gave her hand a squeeze before heading into the bathroom to look at the test. It was positive. She knew Abby was going to freak out more than she already was. She sighed and headed back into the living room where Abby was mumbling to herself. "It's positive isn't it?" Ziva just looked at her and nodded. Abby started shaking more before she continued crying. Ziva bent down to her level and grabbed her hands. "Listen to me, Abby. I know that you are scared. But you are not alone in this no matter what. You have your family to help you okay? And you know McGee will support you too." Abby shook her head. "Don't you get it, Ziva? He clearly doesn't want me. He made it clear after that night. How the hell am I supposed to tell him now that I am pregnant with his kid?" Ziva frowned and didn't know what else to say. So she sat next to her and held her until she calmed down enough to stop crying. "You know what will cheer you up? I'll take you out for dinner. Maybe if you are up to it we can go shopping after?" Abby smiled for the first time since she came over. "Thank you so much, Ziva. You're the best."

…..

Ziva's plan to cheer Abby up was working perfectly. They went to the mall after dinner and Abby started looking at baby things and she was actually getting excited. That was until they reached maternity wear and realized that there wasn't much of Abby's style. "Look at these clothes, Ziva. There is nothing here I could see myself wearing." Ziva noticed it too. Abby's style was always very unique, and certainly was not found in the future motherhood clothing sections. "You know Abby, you love sewing. Maybe you can make some of your own clothing." "Oh I am certainly doing that, Ziva. I can't wear any of this stuff." Suddenly Abby lost all interest in looking and the clothes and had a worried look on her face. "What is the matter, Abby?" Ziva asked Abby when she suddenly became quiet. "I have to tell him soon. Don't I?" Ziva took her and and squeezed it. "He will be there for you through all of this Abby. You know that right? But yes, I would tell him. And soon." Abby nodded. "I think I am going to do it tonight." Ziva looked at her shocked that she wanted to do it so soon. "If you need to come over when you're done, you know you're more than welcome to." Abby smiled. "Thank you, Ziva. I figure I should do it now before I lose my nerve again." Ziva pulled her in for another hug. "It will be okay, Abby. Call me later okay? Good luck." Abby smiled and hugged her back before she left.

…..

_Present time_

Tony was lost in his thoughts about what kind of father he would be. He was pulled away from those thoughts when he heard the door unlock and Ziva walked in. She gave him a warm smile as she walked over to kiss him. "How was your game today?" Tony gave her a small smile. "It was okay. But I think we have more important things to talk about." Ziva looked at him confused. "Okay? What do we need to talk about?" She asks as she sits down next to him, slightly worried. "About you being pregnant. How come you didn't tell me?" "Tony, I am not pregnant." Now Tony was confused. "Ziva, I found the pregnancy test in the bathroom." Ziva sighed. She wasn't planning about telling him about Abby yet. But now she has to. "I am sorry, Tony. But the test is not mine. I am not pregnant." "Than who's is?" Ziva sighed. "Abby is pregnant. She came over today and took the test." Tony was absolutely shocked. "What? Who is the father?" Ziva bit her lip. She really felt bad about telling Tony all of this before Tim even knew about it. "It is McGee. It's a long story, Tony. I am sure Abby will explain everything to you too after she tells him." Tony stayed silent for a few minutes. He was trying to process all of the information he just received. "So you're not pregnant than?" Tony said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Ziva noticed this and rest her head on his shoulder. "I am not, Tony." He sighs and wraps his arm around her. "We have time for that after the wedding. I just really liked the thought of you being pregnant with our baby." She smiles. "We will get our turn, Tony. But for now, it looks like we are going to be having a little niece or nephew soon." Tony smiles. "Good, then we can have some practice babysitting. Right?" She laughs and kisses him. "I just thought of something, Ziva." "And what is that?" Tony pauses for a second. "How do you think Gibbs is going to react knowing that Tim knocked up Abby?" Ziva looked at him with wide eyes. She knew that Tim was going to get head slapped all the way into last week when he finds out about this.

….

It was three thirty in the morning when Ziva's phone woke them up. "Please don't tell me we have to go into work now." Tony groaned as he puts a pillow over his head. Ziva stretched for her phone to see who was calling. "You can go back to sleep it is just Abby." Ziva stood up and walked out of the room to answer so she wouldn't disturb Tony anymore. "Abby? Is everything okay?" Ziva asked when she answered. "Everything is great, Ziva. I told Tim, and he was very supportive." Ziva smiled as she sat on the couch. "I told you everything would be okay. So where are you now?" She heard a pause on the phone. "I'm still at his place, he is asleep. We uh, are kinda back together." Ziva could hear the smile in Abby's voice even over the phone. "I am very happy for you two, Abby." "Thank you, Ziva. Sorry I called so late." Ziva smiles. "You know you can call me at any hour of the day. No matter what." Abby smiles. "I'll see you later okay? Get some sleep." "You too, Abby. Goodnight." Ziva says before she hangs up. Ziva was relieved that everything was working out with her best friend. Her mind started wandering to Tony and her having a baby. They decided that it was best to wait to start trying until after they were married. She started thinking about what their kids would look like. Her thoughts were interrupted when Tony walked into the room. "Are you coming back to bed, sweet cheeks?" Ziva stood up and walked over to him. "I was just heading there now." She says as she kisses him before following him back into the bedroom.


	8. Daddy Issues

Tony and Ziva's wedding was approaching very quickly. All of the plans were finalized and everyone was excited to celebrate the big event. However, Ziva's anxiety was getting the best of her. She still didn't tell her father about the wedding. They weren't exactly on the best terms with each other. And she knew that he would probably not be thrilled that she was marrying Tony. She finally gained enough courage to give him a call on her lunch break. Ziva hung up on her father half way through the conversation. She couldn't take another second of him screaming at her for not marrying someone of his standards. Tony was not Mossad or Jewish, which did not sit well with Ziva's father at all. Ziva didn't want this to get the best of her. So she wiped away her remaining tears and headed back to work before anyone realized she was missing.

…

Tony was watching Ziva all day, and he knew something was off. She was very quiet and wasn't herself. He tried getting her attention a few times, but she was so lost in her own thoughts. He noticed that she was heading into the elevator and decided now was the best time to get her alone to talk. After jumping in the elevator before the doors closed he hit the emergency stop button. "Alright Ziva, spill. What is going on with you today? You were fine this morning before work. So what happened?" She sighed. "I did not want to talk about his at work, Tony." He looked at her with a worried expression. "You know you can tell me anything, Ziva. Just tell me what's wrong." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I finally called my father and told him about the wedding. He did not exactly give us his blessing." Tony pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Ziva." Ziva tried to fight tears forming in her eyes as she held onto Tony. "Don't be, Tony. I knew what to expect. I don't know why I am letting myself get upset about it. I did not tell him when the wedding was, you know just in case he was stupid enough to pull something." Tony pulled back to look at her. "Are you afraid he is going to try to stop the wedding?" Ziva shrugged. "I would not put it past him. But I am not worried. He has no idea when the wedding is." Tony sighs and wipes her tears away with his thumb. "I am okay, Tony. Really. Besides I would rather Gibbs walk me down the isle anyway." She gives him a real smile before switching the emergency button. "I love you, Ziva. Can't help but worry about you." "I know, and I love you too. And I can't wait to marry you." She smiles as she walks out of the elevator and heads towards Abby's lab.

…

Tony sat at his desk and tried to keep his mind occupied with work, but failed miserably. He felt bad that Ziva's father was the way he was. Tony wasn't surprised that Eli wasn't going to the wedding. Tony knew that Eli disliked him. Marrying his daughter probably made Eli hate Tony even more. Tony also shared his own issues with his father, he was just grateful they weren't as bad. He came out of his thoughts and tuned to McGee. "You know Tim, your kid is going to be very lucky you know. Especially because he or she is going to have a father like you." McGee was shocked. He noticed that Tony wasn't being sarcastic or joking around. "Uh, thanks Tony." Tim noticed the look on Tony's face. "Is everything okay?" Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fathers, McGee. They really know how to mess things up. Eli hates the fact that I am marrying Ziva. Meanwhile my father is going to be at the wedding staring at my bride inappropriately the entire time." Tim smiles. "I know something about complicated relationships when it comes to fathers. I swore to Abby, when I found out about her being pregnant, that I would not be like my father. That I would always be there for them." Tony stands up and walks over to his desk. "You're a good guy, Tim. You'll make a great father." "Thank you, Tony. I'm excited to be a dad. I just wish that Gibbs would stop head slapping me at every chance he gets." Tony can't help but laugh. "Sorry McGee. But what else would you expect from Gibbs? Not only did you break his rules, but you broke his rules and got Abby pregnant. But I wouldn't worry. I mean he can't punish you forever." Suddenly Gibbs walks over out of no where. "The hell I can't." Gibbs says as he head slaps McGee. "Get back to work. Both of you."

…

Ziva seemed to be in a better mood when they got home that night. But Tony felt he should still try to cheer her up a little more. He ordered her favorite take-out and put on Pirates of the Caribbean, one of her favorite movies. His plan seemed to be working. Ziva had pulled herself from her bad mood and was feeling pleasant. That was until her phone started ringing. Her good mood suddenly vanished when she saw that her caller id showing her father's number. It wasn't long before she was screaming at him over the phone. Tony had no idea what the conversation was about because of the language barrier. A few minutes after she stormed out of the room she came back with her broken cell phone in her hand. "I am going to need a new phone." She says it so causally. Like there was nothing even wrong. He stood up and walked over to her. "You know what I'm going to ask, Ziva." She nodded. "He thinks you are after my inheritance. He threatened to take me out of his will. I told him I did not care and not to call me anymore. I got so angry that I just…" She stopped talking and held her broken phone up. Tony sighed and pulled her in for a hug. "My entire life that man has had control over me. I will not let him anymore." Tony remains silent for a while as he rubs her back trying to comfort her. "Maybe we can take a day or two off from work. There has been a lot of stress between wedding planning, nonstop cases, and now this. We can go camping, that might be fun." Ziva can't help but laugh at his last statement. "You hate camping, Tony. You like nature, until it get's on your shoes." He shrugs. "I think it could be fun. Especially since you would be there." She smiles and kisses him. "I am fine, Tony. Really. Besides we should not take anymore time off since Vance is letting us have time off for the wedding and honeymoon." He caresses her cheek and brushes a strand away from her face. "Okay, how about we call it a night then? It's been a long day for both of us." "Okay, I am ready to crush anyway." He smiles. "I think you mean crash, sweet cheeks." He says as he follows her into their bedroom.

….

Tony had a nightmare that night. One that was way too real for his liking. He woke up from a cold sweat, terrified. He looked to the right of him to see his fiance sleeping peacefully. He got out of bed, carefully not waking Ziva and headed into the bathroom. After splashing his face with cold water a few times he looks at himself in the mirror. No matter what he could not let this dream go. It was about his wedding with Ziva. His subconscious fear was that she was going to leave him before the wedding, just as Wendy did. She did it because her father didn't want them together. No, there was no way that Ziva would ever do that to him. But still, the dream was haunting him. He sighed and decided to try and go back to sleep and push the dream out of his mind. When he walked back in the bedroom to see that his fiance was awake and sitting up in bed. "Did I wake you, sweet cheeks?" He asked her as he crawled back in bed next to her. "I could sense that something was not right." She laid her head on his chest. "What has you up so late, Tony?" He sighed and wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. "Just a very bad dream. Nothing to worry about." She nuzzles into his neck. "Tell me what happened." He sighs. "You left me the night before the wedding, just like…well you know." She sits up and looks at him. "You know that is never going to happen, right? I would never do that to you. Not in a million years." He smiles. "I know, it was just a stupid dream." He pulls her in for a kiss. "Come on let's go back to sleep, we have to get up in a few hours." She nods in agreement before she lies down and gets comfortable again. "I love you, Tony." "I love you too, Ziva." He holds her close and stays awake for a while thinking about the wedding. He feels less anxious now since he woke up from the dream. But he knows he will really feel better when the day he gets to call Ziva his wife comes.


	9. The Wedding

_Thursday._

"Unbelievable" Tony muttered to himself as he was checking his nose. He was just punched in the face by a suspect that they brought into interrogation. He was pissed. This had to happen two days before the wedding. "Hey." He was brought out of his thoughts when Ziva entered the men's room. "McGee just told me what happened. I wanted to see if you were okay." Tony sighed and turned to his fiance. "I'm fine. I mean if you don't mind that you're marrying a man with a large bruise on his face." Ziva smiled as she looked him over. "You do not look so bad. I think it will clear up in time for the wedding." He gives her a small smile. "Why does it always have to be the face?" "Maybe he was just jealous that you have such a pretty face." She teases. "Well if I keep getting hit in the face it will no longer be pretty, Ziva. You deserve to be married to a man with his good looks still in tact." She laughs and kisses his cheek. "It does not matter what happens to your face, Tony. Once we are married you are stuck with me for good." She says before she heads to the door to walk out. "I like the sound of that sweet cheeks." He says as he follows her out of the bathroom.

….

The case finally wrapped up and the team was just finishing the last of the paper work. Abby decided to go an visit the rest of the team before they all left for the night. She was a few months into her pregnancy so far and she was starting to show. She looked adorable with her tiny baby belly as she bounced in the room and headed towards Ziva's were engaging in small talk when Gibb's walked in. "Everybody go home and get some rest. I don't need to see you two here tomorrow."He said pointing to Ziva and Tony. "Consider it an early wedding gift. We'll see you at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow." Tony sat up and grabbed his back pack. "Wow, thanks boss. We'll see you tomorrow night then." With that Tony and Ziva headed home.

….

"Make sure you don't forget to pack everything you need before we leave for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow." Tony sighed. After the dinner was over tomorrow they were all heading to the hotel. However, Tony and Ziva were not sharing a room. "I don't understand why we have to spend the night apart from each other. It's a silly superstition for it to be bad luck." Ziva smiles. "But it is tradition, Tony. Besides I don't want you to see my dress until I am walking down the isle." He smiles and pulls her in for a hug. "I can't believe we are getting married Saturday. You have no idea how happy I am." She smiles. "I think I have an idea." She gives him a kiss. "So when does your father's plane come in?" "It should land around noon tomorrow. He's really excited to see you. Maybe a little to excited for my liking." She laughs. "I am glad your father is going to be there for our wedding." "I'm happy too, Ziva. I'm just sorry for any inappropriate comments he might make to you while he is here. You know about two years ago he wanted to make a move on you when you went undercover with him" He shudders at the thought. "I can't say I blame him though. You did look smokin' hot in that dress that night." She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Well I am sure he will behave at the wedding. I am not worried." She laughs as she heads into the bedroom. "I wouldn't depend on it, sweet cheeks." He says as he follows her.

….

_Friday._

Abby was pacing around Ziva and Tony's appartment in full wedding planner mode. She was on the phone most of the day making sure everything was ready for the wedding tomorrow. "Abby I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for us." Abby smiled. "There is no need to thank me Ziva. You and Tony mean everything to me and I am more than happy to be apart of your special day." Ziva smiles and pulls her in for a hug. "Well I had to come up with something to thank you for everything. So I decided after Tony and I come back from the honey moon that I would start planning your baby shower." Abby felt her hormones take control as tears formed in her eyes. "Ziva you're the best." The moment was interrupted when Tony and his father walked in the door. "There are my two favorite girls." Senior says as he walks over and pulls them both in for a hug. "It is so good to see you again." Ziva says as she gives him a peck on cheek. "It is so wonderful to see you my dear. I must say you are looking absolutely breath taking as always." Tony rolls his eyes at him as he puts his father's suitcase down. "And Abby, you are absolutely glowing. Do you know what you are having yet?" Abby shakes her head. "Not yet, but we get to find out at our next appointment in two weeks." Senior turns back over to Tony, still holding onto Ziva's hand. "So when can I be expecting a grandchild from you two?" "I for one have been begging for Ziva to get pregnant so our children can be close in age." Abby says. "We thought it would be best to wait until after the wedding." Tony says. "Well plenty of time to start trying on your honey moon. Right son?" Senior winks at him. "Can we please talk about something else now besides me and Ziva's sex life now? Please." Ziva decided to speak up. "Maybe we should start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner?" Abby grabs her purse. "That's a good idea. I will see you guys at the hotel in a couple hours okay?"

….

The rehearsal dinner went pretty smooth for the most part. Senior made an inappropriate joke or too but behaved himself for most of the evening. After the dinner everyone left except for Tim and Abby. They all decided to go down to the hotel bar before they made Ziva and Tony part for the night. Tony looked down at his watch, it was fifteen minutes until midnight. "If you two don't mind I would like a moment alone with my bride." He says as he stands up and takes Ziva's hand helping her up. "Alright, I'll give you a few minutes but then I'm taking Ziva for the night." Abby says. "Thank you Abby." He takes Ziva and walks her out to the main lobby. "I wanted to give you something tonight before you left with Abby for the night." He says as he pulls out a jewelry box and hands it to her. She gasps as she opens the box and sees a diamond and sapphire bracelet. "Tony this is beautiful, thank you so much. I feel bad I did not know we were exchanging gifts tonight." She pulls him in for a kiss. "Don't be, I got this when I saw that Abby loaned you her mother's earrings for your something old and something borrowed. I just wanted to get you something that could be your something new and blue." "I will be more than happy to wear it tomorrow." He smiles and pulls her in for another kiss, this time a little more passionate before he pulls away leaving her breathless. "Think we can sneak away for a bit before Tim and Abby find us sweet cheeks?" "Not a chance, Tony. Your time is up." Tony groaned as he heard Abby behind him. "I gave you two your privacy but now it's time for her to come with me." He sighs. "Okay Abby you win." He turns to Ziva and pulls her in for a hug. "Goodnight my bride. I will see you tomorrow. I love you" "I love you too. Sleep well tonight, okay?" She says as he hugs her a little tighter. "Come on, Tony you're going to see her again in less than twelve hours." Tim says as he rolls his eyes. "Shut it McGeek. I'm trying to have a moment here." Tony snaps back teasingly. Abby smiles and takes Ziva by the arm and pulls her away. "Alright time for you to get some rest. See you boys tomorrow."

…..

_Saturday._

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Tony was dressed in his tux anxiously waiting to go meet his bride at the altar. "Junior I got to say I'm very happy for you. I thought maybe I screwed up to much as a father that this day wouldn't come." Tony rolled his eyes. "Thanks dad." Senior laughs. "Come on Junior I'm kidding. I am very happy for you though. Ziva is an extraordinary woman." Tony smiles to himself. "She sure is dad."

….

Abby was crying for the third time of the day. The hormones got to her on this special day. After all two of her best friends were getting married. But when Ziva stepped out of the room in her wedding dress Abby absolutely lost it again. "Abby I know you can't help it, but if you keep crying you are going to have me crying too." Abby wipes her tears away. "I can't help it, Ziva. You are the most beautiful bride I ever saw. The dress looks perfect." Ziva felt her eyes getting wet and grabbed a tissue. "Thank you, Abby." They were suddenly interrupted with a knock on the door. Abby answered it and Gibbs walked in. He smiled as he walked over to Ziva. "You make one beautiful bride, Ziver. Are you all ready now?" She nods. "Thank you so much for walking me down the aisle, Gibbs. You have no idea how much it means to me." He kisses her cheek and takes her hand. "You know I'm more than happy to walk you down the aisle. Now let's not keep your groom waiting any longer. He is very anxious you know." She laughs. "He is not the only one."

….

Tony couldn't describe what he felt the moment he saw Ziva in her wedding dress. She looked so beautiful in her long white gown. His heart was pounding and his eyes were filled with happy tears the closer she got to him. Gibbs handed her over to him as she gave him a tearful smile. "Wow." He mouthed to her. It was all he could manage at the moment because he was speechless. He was surprised that he managed to get the vows right when it was his turn to speak. When she slid the wedding band on his hand he was in total bliss. The minister barely had the words 'You may kiss the bride' out his mouth before he took Ziva and kissed her with everything he had. Everyone cheered for them. "Finally." He whispered in her ear. "I love you." She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too."

….

For most of the reception Tony had Ziva out on the dance floor holding her close. She was still in disbelief that she was a married woman now and could not keep the smile off her face for a second. "May I cut in?" Tony pulled away from his bride to see his father. "Alright, but keep your hands out of inappropriate places okay dad?" Senior laughs. "Don't worry about me, Junior. I wouldn't dream of stealing a married woman from my own son." Tony sighs and leaves his bride alone with his father for a bit. He decides to walk over to Gibbs and have a glass of bourbon with him. The rest of the evening was spent with friends laughing with each other and having a good time. One by one people left the reception. Tony strolled over to his new wife and kisses her. "How about we get out of here now my wife. As much as I love that dress on you I'd like to get it off of you now." She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "That sounds good to me my husband. Let's go."


End file.
